Hiperventilación
by ButtercupS03
Summary: Es invierno, Tweek Tweak llegó a la reunión de la clase con la esperanza de reencontrarse con Craig Tucker, del quien ha estado enamorado secretamente desde hace años. Debido a su personalidad introvertida, a Tweek le resulta difícil unirse a cualquier grupo y finalmente sale a fumar. Por otro lado, Craig espera poder hablar con el. ADAPTACIÓN, CREEK.
1. Capítulo Uno

**_Hiperventilación_**

 **Pareja:** Craig Tucker x Tweek Tweak

 **Número de Capítulos:** Seis

 _Fanfic corto_

Capítulo Uno.

—Okay, ahora todos juntos, **_¡SALUD!_**

Tweek estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón rozando la boca de la puerta del bar de **_Skeeter_**. Mirando incrédulo, sin explicarse aquello _¿Cómo después de tantos años el temor volvió a florecer en su piel?_ Seis míseros años plagados de estadios dolorosos, bajo el cómodo seno de su familia incluso a sus veintitrés años, visitando consultorios semanalmente para tener un registro de su tratamiento y tan esperada mejora. Todo ese esfuerzo se fue a la basura y lo odiaba, oh, de verdad lo **_ODIABA_**. Y con tan solo volver a sentir esa opresión en el pecho para saber, que debía huir o acabaría enloqueciendo. Sus piernas flaqueaban insistentemente siendo víctimas de su ya vieja amiga, la ansiedad. El corazón desbocado y deseoso por salir brincando de su pecho.

—¿Qué te pasó, hombre? ¡Te ves tan viejo!— Vio a Clyde pasar su brazo por detrás de la ancha espalda de Craig, palmeando amistosamente su hombro.

—¡Vete a la mierda Clyde! Sigues actuando como un mocoso, como siempre— Craig jugaba con el anillo de su dedo anular izquierdo, lanzando miradas furtivas a sus colegas.

—¿Qué dices?— Dijo fingiendo un poco creíble tono de indignación y añadió—, ah pues tu sigues siendo el mismo Craig agresivo, ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

El estridente sonido de una carcajada colectiva se oye desde la barra. Craig se endereza, sus manos aún ocupadas en el anillo, que parece desconcertar a Tweek, Clyde lo imita deteniendo sus palmadas amistosas.

—Ella es realmente bonita, dale una oportunidad— Clyde sonríe con ganas, demostrando toda su aprobación.

—¿Bonita?— Craig ladea la cabeza hacia un lado sonriendo con la ironía brillando imperceptiblemente entre sus dientes.

Y Tweek sabe que es hora de marcharse, había oído suficiente. Se incorpora deprisa, recogiendo su abrigo —Saldré a fumar.

Camina hacia la salida, extiende los brazos dentro de las mangas de la chaqueta para resguardarse del frío. Dedica un segundo para oír otra charla, más pequeña e irrelevante, entre Craig y Clyde.

—¿Huh? ¿A dónde vas, Craig?—

—Es hora de fumar, ya regreso—

—¿Fumas?— Tweek se apresura en salir apretando el cuello doblado de su chaqueta.

—¡Vaya! Nuestro presidente se volvió un fumador.

Craig instintivamente volteó su mirada hacia las puertas de vidrio, perezosamente, sus pies trazan el mismo camino de las huellas pequeñas e invisibles del chico rubio. Se detiene abruptamente cuando lo encuentra sentado, fumando sobre la acera bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano a la entrada del bar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?—Dice mirándolo con su expresión aburrida, sin embargo, Tweek ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, pero seguía sin descifrarla realmente.

El pelinegro sonríe con sorna al contemplar el tonto intento de imitar su gesto.—Qué patético. Bueno, muévete.

Desliza descaradamente su mano hacia el y lo empuja con fuerza, haciéndose un espacio junto a Tweek. Quien no se guarda de mirarlo sorprendido por su acto repentino de acercamiento, pero era otra de las cosas que ya había enfrentado antes, y sin duda, lo extrañaba

—¿Me das un cigarrillo?— La voz que brota de sus labios era solemne y baja, su mirada se sentía pesada, en comparación.

—Toma... —Dice muy bajito, imitando a Craig mientras le extiende un cigarrillo que guardaba en su bolsillo.

Craig lo apoya entre sus labios, aferrándolo a sus dientes frontales. Se inclina hacia el rubio—¿Y fuego?

Tweek lo enfrenta, algo desorientado.

—Fuego— Repite el mayor, balanceando el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca para hacerse entender, Tweek era un tonto en ocasiones, y de eso no se olvidaría nunca.

—Si...—Enciende el mechero, acariciando con la pequeña llama furiosa y bailarina la boca circular del cigarro y finalmente logra encenderlo.

El humo tóxico brota y se desliza ondulante sobre sus cabezas, ellos se mantienen callados por unos largos minutos.

—No sabía que ahora fumabas— Dice Craig, pero no de forma pre-juiciosa.—Sin embargo, no has cambiado del todo —Se dedica a mirarlo de soslayo, con su brillante ojo verde sauce.

Tweek se permite, como siempre siendo tan inoportuno, viajar en esa mirada picante.

 _Se recuerda a sí_ _mismo, sentado de igual manera, con la mirada perdida en el extenso patio de piedra lisa de la escuela secundaria, en la misma cómoda pose; con las piernas cerradas apretando amorosamente hacia su corazón, bajo la refrescante sombra de las enormes hojas de un árbol._

 _Y también a Craig, corriendo las cotidianas vueltas en la cancha que, por culpa del insoportable calor, se convertía en un pedazo de infierna sobre la tierra._

 _¡Ah maldito calor!_


	2. Capítulo Dos

**_Hiperventilación_**

 **Pareja:** Craig Tucker x Tweek Tweak

 **Número de Capítulos:** Seis

 _Fanfic corto_

Después de un agotador calentamiento de rutina bajo las ardientes brasas del poderoso sol que imperaba en lo alto del cielo despejado, un fenómeno poco recurrente en el nevado pueblo montañés, Craig llegó al salón, cansado y con mucho sueño. El calor había perforado en lo profundo de su cerebro, causándole una ligera molestia en la parte frontal de su cabeza. Se acercó a los bancos junto a los ventanales, donde yacían sus demás compañeros, todos hombres. El berrinchudo Clyde, el joven y elocuente Token y el pequeño y retraído Tweek.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Inquirió el chico robusto del grupo, Clyde, abanicándose con la palma de su mano para refrescarse.

-Dijo que podíamos usar el aire acondicionado hasta las dos- Respondió un desganado Token, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla. De forma inmediata, se concentra en la lectura de algo que Tweek no alcanza a ver, y ni Clyde y Craig le interesan.

Craig detuvo sus pasos y se levantó la camiseta ajustada de gimnasia, mostrando parte de su trabajado abdomen, fruto del esfuerzo que le había dedicado a sus prácticas, por más que las odiara.- ¡Ah, que calor!

Tweek, acongojado en su asiento por lo que sus ojos presenciaban de cerca, miro el patio que se contemplaba perfectamente desde su banco -no admitiría que lo escogió para ver a Craig trotar incansablemente por ese patio de piedra dura-. Busca bajo el espacio de su escritorio y bebe, muy exageradamente, del pico de su botella de agua, Token lo mira divertido, no se estaba forzando a mirar. A él le agradaba Tweek.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mira ese cuerpo! ¡Semejantes abdominales!- Clyde dio un golpecito a la piel expuesta, deliciosamente sudada, de Craig, quien gruño en clara desaprobación.

-¡Aleja tus manos!- Craig arremete con su voz de loro robótico, encantador. Enseñando los colmillos como un perro enfurecido.

Tweek suelta un gorgojeo desde lo profundo de su garganta, inflando los mofletes y es que era para reírse, su saliva mezclada con el agua viaja por faringe al tragar. A pesar de que Craig sea un adonis, a su modo, por supuesto, a veces le gusta darle un pañuelito de papel para que limpie sus mocos imaginarios, es una broma que disfruta hacerle, y él hace su seña pero sabe que no se molesta.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?- Clyde se estira en su asiento, mirando de reojo al chico moreno, para variar, y ocultar su nerviosismo, y es que las miradas de Craig son agobiantes, mucho más cuando sus ojos ocultan la ira, y a pesar de ser amigos desde niños, Clyde no se acostumbró a ellas tampoco.

-Están calientes y sudorosas- Craig tiene el brutal deseo de golpearlo, pero no debe, una de las razones por las que odiaba ser presidente de la clase.

\- ¿Calientes y sudorosas?- Clyde insiste, haciendo que Craig se sienta incomodo con cada palabra que escupe, no está acostumbrado a hablar demasiado.

Pronto, sus voces se silencian abruptamente, nada que no ocurra a menudo. Craig, entonces, mira a Tweek con detenimiento, recorriendo su figura esbelta con los ojos inyectados, ahora, en cariño. Eso es suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Tweek tiene suerte- Dice, consiguiendo la atención de Token y Clyde.

-¿H-huh? -Balbucea nerviosamente el rubio, acariciando su nuca desnuda. La mirada de regaño que Clyde le dedica le desagrada, un poquito.

-Ya que él no suda tanto- Las rápidas ráfagas del aire acondicionado hacen ondear furiosamente la camisa blanca de Craig.

Clyde sonríe con malicia por unos segundos. -Es un suertudo. Ojala también tuviera un pulmón perforado.

-Cierto, por culpa de ese pulmón puede saltarse el servicio militar, ¿no? -Menciona Token.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? Ah, estoy tan celoso - Craig cierra los ojos, bufando, su frustración se puede palpar.

Tweek aprieta los labios, para no agregar nada. Pero enseguida se arrepiente y agrega, molesto. -Solo tonterías.

Craig lo mira, sorprendido.

-¡Ah, me muero de hambre! -Clyde da golpecitos en su vientre abultado.

Todos le dan la razón.

[...]

-El cuerpo humano es como un universo en miniatura. Constantemente, nuestros cuerpos sufren diversas y misteriosas reacciones químicas- Explicaba Garrison, señalando la imagen del proyector sobre la pizarra. El resto lo miraba aburrido, no era un hombre que le dedicara pasión a su trabajo.

Craig se ubicaba en el fondo, casi fundiéndose con la oscuridad del salón. El bolígrafo negro que llevaba trazaba rayones en el trocito de papel. Para Craig resultaba imposible ignorar los brutos intentos que hacia Tweek por detener su ataque de tos, le preocupaba sabiendo de su pulmón perforado. Lo miraba agacharse en su lugar, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, su cara estaba roja.

Maldición ¿Cuál es su problema?

¿Qué sucede con él?

Los murmullos de sus compañeros en contra de Tweek tocan su oído, levanta la cabeza y les dedica una mirada severa. -Oye, si hablan escribiré sus nombres.

Se incorpora y camina a socorrer a Tweek. Antes, le murmura a Jimmy. - Llevaré a Tweek a la enfermería. Cuida la clase por mí.

-O-Oh está bien- Articula, difícilmente el chico castaño, pero el presidente no vela por su respuesta.

Tweek se sorprende al sentir el aliento de Craig barrer su cabello, no sabe bien porque el motivo de su acercamiento. Tampoco puede, está demasiado ocupado, muriéndose. Es lo que diría si pudiera hablar. -Andando.

 _Pero se deja hacer, siendo arrastrado por el pasillo vacío de la escuela. Con la memorable imagen de Craig y su perfecta espalda._

 **Quedó horrible, lo siento.**

 **El próximo capítulo tendrá lemon, recen para que me quede decente.**


End file.
